


Taking Turns: A Sweet Seduction

by fireredlily



Series: Taking Turns [2]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebris and Etho are reunited once more for their weekly visit, and this time, Nebris has decided that he wants to be the one in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns: A Sweet Seduction

Clink. Clink. The sound of metal hitting metal filled Nebris' base as the purple-eyed man tinkered away. Several minutes later, he grinned as the diamond chest piece glinted in the light. The soft creak of a door opening interrupted his crafting, and Nebris felt his grin widen as mismatched eyes caught his gaze. Etho had come to pay him a visit, and the ninja smiled at him, fingers tugging at the green flak vest as he unzipped it, tossing the garment aside and exposing toned muscles under the tight-fitting black shirt he wore beneath it.

Nebris licked his lips in anticipation as the memories of his last visit replayed in his head, a wave of excitement rushing through him. Due to conflicting schedules, it was rare that the two were able to meet in the evenings, and those visits were usually limited to one night per week at most. The previous visit, like all the others, had been far too short, but it had left such a strong impression that Nebris felt like it had ended only hours ago. Had a week really passed already?

He inclined his head in greeting, and the pair moved in a circle, each waiting for the other to approach. When Nebris made no attempt to press forward, Etho rushed towards him, only to be stopped as strong hands encircled his wrists, pushing him onto the bed. Mismatched eyes darted back and forth as the ninja looked for a way out of his hold, not content to give up so easily. Nebris felt the shift in movement as Etho began to slip out of his hold, and he tightened his muscles in anticipation. The ninja stopped in his tracks as Nebris pushed back, overpowering him with ease. Mesmerizing purple eyes met his, and Etho shivered, heat running through him as Nebris spoke in a firm, low voice. "No. This time, it's my turn."

Etho couldn't do anything but nod shakily, licking his lips in anticipation as the soft timbre of Nebris' voice set off a full-body shudder. He could feel his mask being pushed down, and Etho barely had time to think before those pink lips were pressed against his, forceful and full of passion as Nebris claimed dominance. Melting into the kiss, Etho felt himself relax as Nebris deepened the kiss, tongue poking at his parted lips and darting inside to caress his tongue. He pushed back, but was quickly overwhelmed by the purple-eyed man's passionate explorations. Etho moaned as firm hands gripped his waist, and Nebris reached up to slide his hands beneath the ninja's shirt as he inched it up further, never breaking skin contact. Nebris' motions were slow, and Etho sighed in contentment, feeling warm at his determination to keep their skin-to-skin contact for as long as possible.

When Nebris leaned back to pull Etho's shirt and mask over his head and drop them to the floor, the silver-haired man mourned the loss of warmth. He looked over to Nebris as if to complain, but fell silent when he noticed that Nebris wasn't done yet. The ninja watched, transfixed as Nebris stripped of his own clothing-- shirt, pants, and boxers falling into a heap on the floor. Etho let out a soft whine despite himself, and his cheeks were dusted with pink as Nebris chuckled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Etho's neck as he moved closer again. Hot breath ghosted over his skin and the ninja gasped as Nebris' mouth covered a section of his neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave marks. 

Etho clenched his hands, tightening his grip on Nebris' shoulder as the purple-eyed man bit down a bit too hard, and relaxed again as the biting and sucking was replaced with apologetic butterfly kisses all along his neck. Nebris took advantage of the distraction, his hands making quick work of sliding Etho's pants and underwear down to his ankles, where the ninja absentmindedly kicked the offending garments off and away. The kisses descended lower until Etho felt a firm grip cover his eager cock. Nebris smiled as Etho let out a muffled noise in his throat, and squeezed his shaft again in response.

Watching the ninja's face carefully, Nebris squeezed and stroked in a careful rhythm, speeding up and then slowing down again to take in the flushed expression as Etho gasped for breath, unable to take much more of the teasing. Etho drew the purple-eyed man into a hug, clutching at his back in desperation. "Nebris…"

When Nebris only arched an eyebrow at him in response, Etho bit his lip. It was easy enough to see what Nebris wanted from him. Etho's cheeks burned as Nebris leaned forward to whisper in his ear. His voice was a soft, seductive murmur and the feeling of his hot breath tickled, even as the words caused him to shudder. "Say it."

Etho bit back a whine as he struggled to think coherently enough to answer Nebris, but it was difficult. Nebris was smirking and teasing and damn it, the man looked sexy as hell when he was in control. With an enormous effort, he concentrated all of his focus onto making his mouth form words. "I need… I need to cum. Please, let me cum!"

Nebris released his grip on Etho's cock, giving the balls one last squeeze before nodding in acceptance. The ninja's silver-hair was damp with sweat, and Nebris ran his fingers through it, gripping tightly as Etho came, cum dripping onto both of their stomachs.

The sight of Etho's blissful expression at the release was enough to get Nebris hard. He grabbed the other man's hips, pulling Etho forward to sit on his lap. As Nebris reached back to grope his ass cheeks, Etho squirmed, creating friction between the two bodies. The ninja spread himself as Nebris squeezed his ass, anticipating his intentions. When Nebris pulled back, Etho stiffened, not sure if he was being teased again. He relaxed slowly as Nebris reached for the jar of lube on the bedside table, dipping his fingers into the cool substance before rubbing his hands together to warm it up. Nebris' fingers returned to his ass, and Etho whined as Nebris found his entrance, pushing a lube-coated finger inside slowly. 

Etho pushed against the finger, willing it to move, to fill him faster as it scraped along the inside of his entrance, taking care to lubricate him generously. Nebris chuckled as the ninja ground into his hand, adding more fingers and uncurling them to stretch his insides. Finally, Nebris deemed him prepared enough, and coated his own cock in the smooth, thick liquid before pressing it to Etho's entrance. Etho squirmed as the fingers were removed, making way for Nebris' already hard cock.

As the head nudged against his ass Etho moved to grind into it, but Nebris stopped him short as both hands dug into his hips to hold him in place. "No. We're going to take this slow." Nebris smirked at the frustration on Etho's face, maneuvering his cock into the ninja's hole at a tortuously slow pace. He watched in amusement as the other man held his breath, only releasing it in a shaky gasp when he was fully seated on Nebris' cock. He squirmed, feeling filled, but wanting more. When it seemed like Nebris wasn't going to do anything further, Etho felt the last remnants of his pride give way to pleading.

"Nebris, please… I need you to move. I want… I want to feel you moving inside me." And so he did. Nebris pulled in and out, relishing in the breathy little moans Etho made each time he pushed all the way in, at the half-lidded eyes and dazed expression on the ninja's face. An expression that he had put there. It felt good to know that he still held this sort of power over Etho, could still bring him to a state of desperate want and begging. Oh, and what sweet begging it was… dry, parted lips gasping and moaning his name as his good eye darkened to match his redstone one, both glazed over enough that Nebris could see himself in them. It was intoxicating, and he reveled in the control.

One last, lingering look at the ninja as he came undone was all he could take before capturing those parched lips in his own, tasting his name as Etho moaned into the kiss. There was no resistance as the silver-haired man surrendered completely, lost in the pleasure Nebris was giving him. Nebris smirked into the kiss, deepening it as he explored the other's mouth with his tongue lazily, his grip on the ninja's waist possessive as his fingers dug into the skin. When he pulled himself out, Etho let out a content sigh, satiated.

Nebris changed his grip so that the silver-haired man could rest, nestled safely within his arms. Etho was exhausted, and dropped off to sleep almost immediately, feeling warm and protected in the purple-eyed man's embrace. Nebris looked him over in satisfaction, kissing the ninja on the forehead before falling asleep himself.


End file.
